bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gresh Stars Reviews
Rate the Gresh Stars set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Lots of new pieces: The Jungle blades look kinda cool in silver and are good for MOCing as is the dark green torso piece. *A very effective color scheme: A nice contrast of light and dark green that I think is very effective and looks creative. Cons *Eyes are the same color as his helmet so they don't show. *The silver blades are cool but they go out of the color scheme. If Bionicle had given him a new weapon (or weapon's') then it could have been better. *The Golden Armor piece doesn't actually attatch to his body and has no relevance. If you put it aside until you collect all the stars then its going to be quite likely you'll lose it. *'WHY IN THE BLAZES OF VULCANUS IS HE NOW AGORI SIZED!!!!' Gresh has gone from being a canister set to an Agori sized midget. I saw the image below and Gresh looks like an Agori in it. Its quite confussing. Conclusion In conclusion, the Stars is ultimately a bit of disapointment because of their size but Gresh's color scheme has improved since his release as a canister set, he has a lot of new pieces and he is a character that I think we all are proud to have as one of the last six bionicles. 9/10 (in Agori standards) If you are going to get the stars I think you should get him first. Review 2 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *New recolor. *New armor. It has some cool scaled detail, and it could be perfect for a dragon's head! *Useful Gresh Blades in silver. *Big head and weapons look incredibly cute on him! Cons *Eyes can't be seen clearly *Blades were better in green *AGORI SIZED!! *Not "representative", as he is only a set from last year. Some other green guy would have been better. Conclusion In conclusion, I have to say I'm pretty satisfied with this set. Yes, It could have been better. Yes, he could have been something else than A FREAKIN' AGORI MIDGET! But he's so cute and nice that I don't regret his purchase one bit (even because he's the STAR got it? of one of my most favorited YT videos). If you want to buy a Stars set and you have Tahu and the Rahkshi, go for him!! 7.5/10 Review 3 By: -[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Pros * Bright, jungle-like color scheme * Good new armor * New Feet Cons * Head is too big * Helmet color sheme rather dull * Weapons are way to big (bigger than body) * Arms stick out like a chicken Overall Not one of the best stars. 6/10 Review 4 By Bioniclezilla77 Pros *Nice aurmor Cons *Dislike the change of color *I like Gresh, but, why him and Skrall, they are not very trademark, why not halhi and Piraka, or a Titan Overall Do NOT by it exept for MOCs. 5/10 Review 5 MachineWolf7 (talk) 21:29, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Pros: *Gresh has a number of great pieces, including his signature shield and helmet. His armor is well done too. While the bent arms can be mildly annoying at times, they do look quite nice. *I really like the color scheme for this model. Although his head is hard to tell apart from the helmet, the color does *The gold piece is well chosen and can be used to replace some of his own armor. It does look quite nice as the chestpiece. Cons: *The limbs do not bend at the elbows or knees. This can make posing and stopmotion an issue (though, most of the time it does work pretty well) *The head sometimes has trouble looking side to side because it turns into the shoulders. *The model is dominantly built using the ball-joints (which sometimes break when taking them apart and putting them back together). The range of MOCs (My Own Creations) open to people is quite limited if one does not wish to risk that. The Star's Gresh model is actually a well done model in my opinion, especially for such a small size. The cost was easy for almost all fans to get. Fan's of Bionicle who missed out on the original Gresh can still get it as a decent model of him for their collection. Rated: 8/10 Category:2010 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets